1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an anti-vibration device for a motor bearing and particularly to a device capable of preventing the bearing in a motor from vibrating or swaying during rotating.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional support device of a motor shaft at least has a fan frame 11 and at least a support base 12 is provided in the fan frame 11. An axial barrel core 121 is formed on the support base 12 and a bearing 13 is received in the barrel core 121. A shaft 14 passes through the bearing 13 to be movably attached to the support base 12 at an end thereof and connects with a fan wheel 15 at another end thereof with the end passing through the bearing 13 being provided with a neck part 141 for engaging with a retaining ring 16. The retaining ring 16 can interfere with the bearing 13 to prevent the shaft 14 from being loosening and apart from the barrel core 121. The barrel core 121 at the bottom thereof has a wearable pad 17 for being contacted with an end of the shaft 14 to reduce friction force during rotating. However, the clearance in the bearing 13 results in the shaft 14 swaying while the shaft 14 rotates in the bearing 13. Further, there are external interferences during the shaft 14 rotating such as air flow resistance and the load subjected by the shaft 14. In addition, the shaft 14 generating vibration under different rotational speeds can worsen the seriousness of vibration to the shaft 14 and to occur noise.